Forgotten Dream
by LovelyLoonyLeontine
Summary: What if Susan never told her daughter about her siblings? What if she forgot them along with Narnia? Set during Prince Caspian.
1. Chapter 1

I giggled as I hoped barefoot from stone to stone across the little stream. We had escaped my grandmother, the one who always yelled at me for being too childish and not enough ladylike. We had been on an excursion at Henderson Island that grandpa had dragged all of us on and I had run away. We had been at Henderson Island for about a week, and had three days left. My grandpa adored abanded, little known places like this- unlike my grandmother and older brother, Finn who hated them. I put my flip flops on once I reached the other side of the stream. Of course I would be back before the excursion ended- but I wanted to look at the cave we had passed by. I just hopped that my nerd of a brother wouldn't tell on me before we got back.

As I reached the cave I smiled, it looked eerie and smelled of adventure. Overgrown with vines and bushes, cold air came from it soothing my sweaty skin. I went inside, and cursed under my breath, why did I leave my phone at the hotel! I needed some light right now! With the little light there was, I could only see the floor beneath my feet and feel the wall with my free hand. I heard some footsteps behind me and stopped, whipping around only to not see anything. Shaking my head I sighed, I really did have an over active imagination! It started to get rather cold, and just as I was about to turn around and go back I felt a breeze. And air which smelled of the ocean! I took a few more steps forwards concentrating on my footing when suddenly brightness appeared around me and I was standing on a beach. The cave was behind me and a gorgeous beach with large weathered down rocks in front of me.

A beach! How did I get here? How was it even possible? Magic? Did it really exist? Well, I wasn't sure, but whatever it was that brought me here I was grateful. I heard a gasp behind me, but ignored it. It was after all my imagination. I laughed and took off my windbreaker, stuffing it into my Vera Bradley knapsack. I put it back on and wandered into the warm sand.

I was about to step into a wave when I noticed a group of four children splashing around in the rolling waves. I had to smile, they looked so carefree. Maybe they knew where I was? That's when I noticed one of them pointing at me and another, smaller then the rest run towards me. For a split second I wanted to run off, I didn't know them, but something stopped me and that was when the light haired girl came up, her eyes twinkling of laughter.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked, jumping around, "I think we're in Narnia, but I'm not too sure."

She looked at me with expectation and I had to smile at her bubbly happiness, "I'm not sure either. I was actually hoping you would tell me that."

She cocked her head to the side, "Oh, never mind then. I'm sure it'll be a grand adventure either way!"

"Lu! Who is that?" one of the boys cried out as the rest ran up to us.

"Who are you?" the eldest boy asked, his blond hair shinning in the sun.

"What atroucious clothes are you wearing?" the pretty dark haired girl asked me.

I gaped at her for a second and awkward silence settled about us, "Oh. Um, I'm Leontine Chard. I'm from Finchley, England."

"From Finchley? Oh my! So are we! Isn't that lovely!" the younger girl said.

"Here, let's try to find a place to sleep. It's sure to get dark soon and who knows what animals come out at night." the eldest said, then as an after thought he added, "By the way, I'm Peter, this is Susan, Edmund and Lucy."

They all smiled at me and we started to walk. The two girls flanked me, both of them smiling.

"How did you get here?" the younger one, Lucy asked.

"Well, my grandma and grandpa took me out to Henderson's Island in the Pacific. It's super! And I ran off, and went to explore a cave and yup. That's about it." I smiled, "How about you?" I asked her.

"We were in the metro, back in London and the next thing we know we are here. We think we are in Narnia, but one can never be sure." the older one, Susan replied.

"Narnia? What's that? Is it like Middle Earth? 'Cause if it was then it would be bloody awesome!" I told them as we start to climb up a rocky pathway. My neck prickled, as it does when someone's following you...well of course! Susan was right behind me, looking at my bag. Silly me!

Lucy laughed, "Middle Earth? That sounds rather silly! No, Narnia is a magical land. We used to rule it, we were Kings and Queens." she looked at me. I noticed Susan smiling as she ran ahead of us and whispered something into Peter's ear, making him turn around and look at Lucy and me with a bright smile.

"Really?" I asked her, ignoring Peter and Susan, that all sounded like such a fairytale!

"Truly!" she told me, smiling, "Oh! Careful! This rock is slightly slippery!"

"It was lovely! And to think that we may be back! Just imagine! Back home!"

I smiled at her as I helped her over a rather large rock, "I'm sure. It all sounds like a fairytale! How did you get here the first time?" I asked as we arrived at the top of the path and ruins appeared around us. The other's were waiting for us.

"Oh! That's a rather long story! See, we were in the country because of the war and lived in a large mansion which belonged to Proffesor Kirke." she paused here, "And there was a magical wardrobe which brought us here!"

We had reached the other's by now and I had to smile at her little chirpy voice. And then it hit me, war? What war?

Lucy was walking away, looking around, the other's half watching her and half looking around.

"Wait! Lucy! What war? There's no war now!" I gushed out, running in her direction.

All of them turned to look at me, Edmund glared, "War? What war? Our Father's in the war! I thin we ought to know!"

"Ed, stop it." Peter told him, laying a hand on his shoulder, but Edmund shrugged it off.

"No. But there really isn't a war going on! There hasn't been one in England in forever! Or...you were talking about Afghanistan, weren't you? I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot at times!" I looked at Edmund and Peter.

"Afghanistan? There's not war going on there!" Peter said, confusion riddled on his face. The other's nodded.

"No, there is. I believe it's been going on since... 2009? I'm bad at dates, but I'm sure that's around the time it started..." I stopped rambling looking at their gaping faces.

Susan walked near towards me, "2009? Wait...when were you born?"

"Um, 1998? Why?" I asked, confused.

"1998? By jove!" Edmund exitedly yelped.

"Bloody hell!" Peter exclaimed.

"She's from the future!" Lucy giggled, "Why! Look at that! I'm sure it's possible, but the future? "

Susan ran up to me, putting her hands on mine, "Tell me all about it! You simply must! I saw your attire and I thought it odd! Especially that peculiar bag! Never seen anything like it!"

I twitched under her gaze, she reminded me so strongly of someone. But she couldn't be, Susan's eyes were bright and happy, not sad and filled with regret.

I shook my head, "Um...shouldn't we first find a place to sleep?" I asked, trying to get all the attention away from me.

"Right you are!" Peter said, smiling a knowing look in his eyes.

"You won't escape!" Susan scolding me as she let go and walked away.

Lucy just smiled and ran off.

Edmund gaped at me.

"What?" I asked. He just shook his head and walked off.

Odd boy.

I walked towards Peter, when I heard him thinking aloud, "I wonder who used to live here."

Just then Susan picked something up from the ground, "I think we did."

"My golden knight! I wonder where he went off to!" Edmund cried as he approached her.

"Gold knight?" Peter asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set back in England, did I?" Edmund said cheekily.

Just then Lucy ran towards them, and motioned them to follow. Feeling a tad awkward, I followed the siblings, allowing just enough room for them.

Lucy lined them up on a large hunk of ruin and pointed " Don't you see? Imagine walls, and columns there and a glass roof there!"

Peter said, in a hearbroken voice "Cair Paravel."

I was guessing that this was their palace once, so Lucy wasn't lying that they had ruled here.

"Narnia." Edmund breathed out, and then his stomach growled- ruining the moment.

"What? I'm hungry!" he said, annoyed.

"Does anyone have their sandwiches?" Peter asked.

They all shook their heads and muttered, ignoring them, I smiled and opened my knapsack. "Wait I have some food in here!" I started taking out everything out of my knapsack as they gathered around me.

After taking everything out, I reached the bottom and handed them some vanilla wafers and cheerios in a sandwich bag.

"Is that all?" Edmund said, snatching both of them up, "That's not a lot." he murmured, "Maybe..."

"No Ed! You are going to share the food. Not run off with it!" Peter said laughing.

"Ta-da!" I said as I whooped out a pack of Bombay Mix and two peanut butter sandwtches.

They looked at it and Lucy carefully took the Bombay Mix, "Food from the future. Let's see if you're edible!" She said as she opened the Bombay Mix, after some difficulties mind you. She carefully took out one of the chips and looked at me questioningly before putting it in her mouth.

Disgust filled her features, "It's not too good."

I laughed and started to put everything away, "Go ahead and eat all of it. It would probably get gross soon anyway."

They all sat down and started to distribute the food. Susan took some cheerios and sat beside me.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at my makeup.

I looked at her and smiled, "It's makeup. I'll show you some other time, okay? I'm tired now." She nodded and watched me as I packed the last few things up.

"What's it like in your London? What war are you in?" I asked her, laying my head down on my bag.

She laid down too and started to tell me.

-,-'-

Hello!

So, I've decided that I'm not going to rewrite the whole book, for that would be bloody awful and boring. Instead I'll only write parts of it, and somehow connecting. What parts do you want me to write? I'm planning on doing these parts: meeting the DLF, meeting Caspian. What do you want to see? Should I do the part where they discover the treasure chamber? The battle?

Thank you for reading! Please do tell me your thoughts about this!

P.S. Henderson Island is in the Pacific, I've never been there, but it looks like the perfect place pirates would go to, if you know what I'm getting at:-)


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and looked around, only to see that the other's were already up and dressed in odd medieval looking costumes, and carrying weapons.

Lucy saw me and ran up to me, "Come! We need to get you something more suitable to wear!" she dragged me up and into some rubble where stairs went down into a large chamber.

I couldn't believe my eyes, "It's absolutely beautiful!" I said, my eyes popping out of my head.

"I know!" Lucy cried out as she tugged me towards a chest and opened it, "It used to be much prettier. The floor used to glisten and the ceiling used to be white."

I watched her as she rummaged through one of the chests, most likely hers, "So, you really did rule this place?"

She looked at me over her should, "Indeed. It was lovely really. I wish we could stop time and go back. You'd love it. The trees used to dance and the animals would talk. They would get into fights a lot, sounded much like married couples. Peter was actually planning on getting engaged, but then we went back home. I wish we didn't. I did miss my family, but-"

I stopped listening to her and watched her movements, they were full of grace. I could see her as a queen, especially in her new clothes. She looked so adult, yet she had the voice and body of a child.

"Here it is!" she laughed as she whipped around, "I do hope it will fit you!"

I gasped as I saw her dress. It looked very much like hers, but it had lovely dark green sleeves, a dark blue skirt and creamy bodice. It also came with a dark belt and on it a dagger.

I took it from her and started to change, "Where should I put my clothes?" I asked her once I finished changing. The sleeves were a bit too long, but other than that it fit.

"Here, I'll just put them in the chest." she told me.

We both headed back up the stairs when we heard some commotion. Looking at each other we ran out and I saw the most peculiar sight. My brother, being pinned down to the ground by Peter. As Edmund fought a dwarf of some kind and Susan ran back and forth froom the four of them.

Before I could scream out to my brother, Finn the dwarf fell and was pinned down by Edmund.

Lucy ran up to the dwarf and asked, "How did you get here?"

I ignored them and instead ran up to Peter.

"Peter! Let him go! He's Finn, my brother!" I told him, looking into his blue orbs.

Peter looked at me, raised his eyebrow and said, "Your brother? Wow." But withdrew his sword from his neck.

Finn immediately got up and looked at me, "Where are we?" he yelled in my face.

I looked at him, "In Narnia dork! And anyhoo, what the heck are you doing here? Were you following me? What the heck? Why couldn't you just tell me you were coming too? I thought I heard things in that cave, I should've know it was you!"

"Narnia?" Finn asked, "I think I've heard of that before. But...it's not possible! Is this like another dimension? Huh. I should look more into this. But how did we get here without specialized-"

"Finn. STOP." Personally I was surprised that he didn't keep on yelling. I looked at Peter, "Could you get him dressed?"

Peter looked at me, "Sure. But boy, you talk in some weird tongues!" He looked at my brother, "Come on. Sorry about attacking you like that, but you surprised me."

"It's alright." Finn said as they walked off.

I looked at Lucy, Edmund, Susan and the dwarf who were now looking at a dead bear.

What had I missed?

~~~'~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~,~~~'~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~,~~~'~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~,~~~'~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~,~~~'~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~(

Later that day, once everyone was settled and as we sat around a fire with fish roasting in it. The dwarf pocked on of the fish with a stick. I saw Finn smirk over the fire at the dwarf. He was dressed in a mail shirt, and actually didn't look like his nerd self. I could get used to it. He was embarrassing as a brother, of course he thought the same of me.

"They're done. Here, all of you take one. And I'll tell you why I'm here." we all nodded and each carefully took a fish.

The dwarf started his tale as we ate, "My name is Trumpkin. The men in the boat were trying to kill me."

Lucy gasped, "Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" she asked.

Trumpkin looked at her with his dark little eyes, "They're Telmarines. That's what they do."

Edmund looked up from his fish, "Telmarines? In Narnia?""

Trumpkin rolled his eyes, "Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

Lucy looked at him, "That's a bit of a long story."

"Beards and bedsteads! So the horn worked after all!" Trumpkin cried out after a moment of silence, "So...you're not ghosts? I thought for sure you were! Oh, you've got to be kidding me! You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?"

"Yes, I am High King Peter the Magnificent. And this is Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Lucy, the Valiant Queen."

"What horn?" Susan asked, ignoring Peter'rs showing off.

Trumpkin looked at her, also ignoring Peter, "Prince Caspian's horn."

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked, defeated, "Who is he?"

Trumpkin ignored Peter instead he looked at Finn and at me, "And who are you? Don't tell me that you're some forgotten king and queen too."

Finn laughed and I smiled, "Nah. We're from their world, but from the future. " Trumkin looked at me and Finn oddly, "Yeah it's confusing."

Finn looked at me, "Wait... what? We're from the future? What?"

I smiled at him, for once I knew something he did not, "Yup. They're from the times of World War Two! Isn't it crazy?"

Finn nodded and looked at me, "You'll explain later." I gave him a nod.

Susan looked at Trumpkin, "Well, do you know why we're here? How did the Telmarines catch you? Who is Prince Caspian?"

Trumpkin looked at her before continuing, " You see, the Telmarines invaded Narnia ages ago. They started killing of centaurs, giants and talking animals. So, naturally we all ran into the woods into hiding. Some animals pretended to be dumb, and they pretended for so long that they became dumb. Like the bear that attacked you, your majesty." Trumpkin looked at Lucy who gasped.

"But, then came King Caspian the Ninth. He wanted the old Narnia back. Sadly, he was killed by his brother Miraz, who raised his son, Caspian the Tenth as his own. But, last week his wife gave birth to a heir. Caspian was going to be killed, but his Professor- a half dwarf, who had been telling him stories of Narnia helped him run away. He gave him your horn, your majesty." Trumpkin nodded at Susan, who nodded back, "And then Caspian ran into one of us as he was fleeing and blew the horn in terror. Then I got caught. And that is the story more or less."

"That's dreadful!" Lucy cried out, hugging Peter.

"We must do something." Peter declared, "Tomorrow we shall go and find Caspian."

Edmund nodded, "I can't believe it." his face ghostly pale. Susan put her hand on his shoulder, "I know." Then she let go, "We should all go to sleep so we'll be ready for tomorrow."

I watched as they all lay down, getting comfortable. Finn nodded at me and I followed him to one of the cliffs.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Don't you get it?" he asked me, excitement in his eyes.

"Get what?" I ask him.

"We can do whatever we want here! It's perfect! I can try to research the science behind how we got here and you can go around singing your little heart out! Plus, Grandma Su won't be able to do anything about it!" he cried out, a light coming out of his eyes that I had last seen when he was eight.

I half smiled, "You're right." I sat down and leaned on a rock, "You know what's been bugging me?"

He sat down across from me, "Hm?"

"Susan. She reminds me of someone, but I'm not sure who. I mean, do you think it's possible that I would know her great granddaughter or something?" I asked him.

He looked at me, "Yeah. It's possible."

I smiled at him and got up, "Good night!"

He nodded and I could feel his eyes on me as I walked back to the warm fire.

~~~'~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~,~~~'~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~,~~~'~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~,~~~'~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~

Hello!

I hope you enjoyed this! Please, do tell me what you think and what you want to see happen next! :-)

I'd love some ideas!

Thank you so much for reading!

~Leo


End file.
